the other side of them
by sano-no-onna
Summary: nyahaha! rurouni kenshin character's other side.. they were reborn as cool highschool students.. x
1. the students of the oni high

RUROUNI KENSHIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the Rurouni Kenshin Characters.. That's right.. Hope I do, but I don't! It's a masterpiece of the great Nobuhiro Watsuki.. Daijoubu, someday you'll read a manga and watch an anime made by me.. I PROMISE! Know why?.. Because I'm finally working on it.. *Laughs eviLy* Horray!!! Oh – Err.. I think we're off the topic.. Ahehe.. So.. As I was Saying, I DON'T OWN THEM!!! It's simple as that..  
  
Spoiler's Alert: warning! warning! *whoop* *whoop* those anime freaks there! Especially the one who crave for rurouni kenshin so much.. I better tell you NOT to read this fan fic.. Because you'll want more!!! Nyahaha!!! This is hilarious!!! Nyahahaha!!! Huh?.. You wanna proceed?.. Ok.. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, huh! ^^x  
  
Chapter 1: the students of the oni high..  
  
"RRRING!!!"  
  
The bell had rang and the students of class III - A came bursting out of the room. Everyone is busy talking about what to do this weekend. Sano and Kenshin were part of the class, they stuffed their lockers with their things.  
  
Kenshin saw that Sano put all of his books and notebooks on his locker, "Hey Sano, we have plenty of assignments, remember?.. why put all your things there?.." he asked as he and Sano walks along the corridor, Sano had his hands on the pocket of his pants as he winks at some girls who just passed by, "Hey Sano! Listen, will ya?.."  
  
"Oh yeah.. What is it Kenshin?.." snapped Sano as he looks at Kenshin while grinning at the girl he saw, Kenshin sighed and said again, "I said.. Why'd you put all your things in your locker while we have plenty of assignments?.." Sano groans as he continued to walk past Kenshin, "that asses are nothing kenshin.." sano said smiling faintly..  
  
"Asses?.."  
  
"Yeah.. Asses.. those assignment thingy you said.. Che! I'm sick of them!" Sano groaned giving Kenshin a nasty look as they got down the stairs.  
  
"Oro?.. I won't count on it Sano, Our sir for the next week will be hiko sensei!!!" said Kenshin looking irritated, suddenly someone interrupted, "Heh! The happy-go-lucky guy of class III - A afraid of that hiko sensei?.." it was Saito, he had a lightened cigarette on his mouth while beside him was Aoshi, they're from class IV - A.  
  
Kenshin and Sano looked back, "It's none of your business, saito!" snarled Sano smacking his left fist to his right palm, "Get lost!"  
  
Saito shot Sano a sharp look while Aoshi smiles faintly, then kenshin broke up, "Anou.. Mister Saito of class IV - A.. I say cigarette is bad for your health and if a sensei sees you, you'll be in a detention.." he said looking concerned.  
  
"Oi Kenshin! Who cares about that c0ckroach's health?.." exclaimed sano crossing his arms.  
  
"I don't need your advice, himura.." shot Saito coldly glaring at kenshin.  
  
"Maa.. Maa.. Gomen de gozaru yo Saito~dono, Aoshi~dono.. Please excuse us.." kenshin said politely while bowing to them, Sano punch Kenshin's head real hard that made kenshin falling to the ground unconscious as kenshin's eyes go round and round and he kept mumbling 'oro'.. "Che! Kenshin why are you so polite to this two yarou?.." snarled Sano as he walks away Saito and Aoshi while he pulls kenshin, holding the back of kenshin's collar.  
  
"Oi Saito.. Why are you so pissed with Himura?" Aoshi asked looking at Saito with his cold blue eyes and serious-looking face.  
  
"You'll know someday, shinomori..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaoru~chan, Misao~chan.. What do you say we talk about Kamatari sensei's proposal?.." Sayo asked as she closed her book and put it inside her bag. Misao nods at her as she finished her potato chips. The three girls were on the school gym as they study and eat some snacks.  
  
"Oh.. You mean about that decorating contest for this coming school fare?.." exclaimed Kaoru smiling at Sayo, "That would be nice Sayo~chan.. but where?.."  
  
"At my house.. what do you say if you two sleep over there?.." Sayo said as she stands up, "Let's go.. My parents weren't at home.."  
  
"What about your oni~chan?.." asked Misao blushing slightly as she packs her stuffs.  
  
"Well.. He said he'll be at Saito's house.." Sayo said smiling.  
  
"Sure.. Let's go.." said Kaoru and the three walked away.  
  
"Hey kenshin.. heard that?.. They're gonna sleep over Sayo's house!!!" yelled sano as he shakes kensihn on the shoulders, they were hiding behind a bush behind the bench where the girls are sitted a minute ago "I'll sleep over your's ok?.."  
  
"Oro?.. What for Sano?.." asked Kenshin curiously, as Sano continues to shake him, "oro.. oro.. s-sano.. s-top it pls.."  
  
"oh yeah.. sorry kenshin.. i'll just sleep over your house.. let's go" said sano running excitedly as he grabs kenshin's back collar again.  
  
"SSAAAAAANNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" kenshin yelled being dragged by Sano.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
nyahahaha.. that's my second fan fic.. well.. i think it'll come out funny.. ^^x  
  
Sano: Don't tell me the fox lady will be there..  
  
Me: Unfortunately.. Yes..  
  
Sano: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! T_T 


	2. watching their selves

RUROUNI KENSHIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the Rurouni Kenshin Characters.. That's right.. Hope I do, but I don't! It's a masterpiece of the great Nobuhiro Watsuki.. Daijoubu, someday you'll read a manga and watch an anime made by me.. I PROMISE! Know why?.. Because I'm finally working on it.. *Laughs eviLy* Horray!!! Oh – Err.. I think we're off the topic.. Ahehe.. So.. As I was Saying, I DON'T OWN THEM!!! It's simple as that..  
  
Spoiler's Alert: warning! warning! *whoop* *whoop* those anime freaks there! Especially the one who crave for rurouni kenshin so much.. I better tell you NOT to read this fan fic.. Because you'll want more!!! Nyahaha!!! This is hilarious!!! Nyahahaha!!! Huh?.. You wanna proceed?.. Ok.. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, huh! ^^x  
  
Chapter 2: Watching their selves  
  
"Hey Shinomori! There's Amakusa.." Saito said throwing his cigarette, then he stepped on it, crushing it. Aoshi look to where Saito was looking and he saw Shogo approaching.  
  
"Aa. Shinomori, Saito.. Good to see you two.. Well, Let's go, shall we?.." Shogo exclaimed staring at Saito who is still crushing the cigarette, "Sorry I took so long, I have to make sure Sagara doesn't hang out with Sayo – "  
  
"Are you in love with your sister?.." asked Aoshi as they walk along the road to Saito's house, Saito gave a little laugh but Shogo remained silent.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sayo enters the room with some popcorns and sodas, she puts them on the table beside her bed, Misao is seating on the bed with Kaoru.  
  
"Here girls, have a snack.." Sayo said as she sat on the chair and faces the computer, she open the computer and she connects to the net, "Oh Kaoru~chan, Misao~chan.. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, ok?.." she said smiling at them as she drinks her soda.  
  
Kaoru nods as he puts some popcorns in her mouth, "Hey Sayo~chan, what time will we talk about Kamatari sensei's proposal?.." she asked as she looks at Misao then to Sayo.  
  
"Mou.. Kaoru~chan! We'll discuss that later, let's have fun right now!" Misao said chewing ome popcorns, "Hey turn it to Channel 23.. It's about time for Rurouni Kenshin.. I'll see that bishounen again, I forgot his name but he looks like Aoshi Shinomori of class IV – A! They're both bishounen!!!!" she added hugging a pillow while rolling on the bed.  
  
"Ok, I'll see him and the battousai bishounen too.." Kaoru giggled as she switch the channel.  
  
Sayo smiles as she talk to someone on the net.  
  
zanza: Hi there.. sayo_amakusa: hello.. ^^ sayo_amakusa: who are you? How did you knew my ID?.. zanza: ah? Never mind it, btw can I view your web cam and would you please talk on the mic?.. oh! And call me zanza! sayo_amakusa: I'm sayo.. zanza?.. sounds familiar.. sure! View my cam! (talks on the mic) zanza: oh! Your voice is lovely.. hey! I hear misao and jou~chan.. they're also watching rurouni kenshin?.. sayo_amakusa: huh? how d'you know them?..  
  
Then suddenly Misao interrupted, "Hey! Who you talkin' to Sayo~chan?.." she asked as she peers on the computer, "Hey.. That's Zanza!!!"  
  
"Yeah.." Sayo said looking confuse, "You know him?"  
  
"It's.." Misao laugh as she rolls on the floor, "IT'S SANOSUKE!!!"  
  
"Sano?!?" Sayo exclaimed aghast as she blushes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sano slammed his fist on Kenshin's desk, "Che! She already knew it's me!!!" he yelled scratching his head madly, "BAKA YAROU WEASEL GIRL!!!'  
  
"Boy, Sano! That sure is funny.." Kenshin laugh as he sat on the foot of his bed, he wore his pajamas while Sano only has his boxer shorts on, "hey look Sano, the commercial's over.."  
  
"Oh alright.. I'll just watch with you, I'll keep the PC on so we'll hear what they're talking about, ok?.." Sano said facing the television, "hey! That rooster headed guy sure punch that battousai hard on the head eh?.."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Amakusa.. your sister's online.." exclaimed Aoshi as he saw sayo's glowing ID on his friends list, he clicks on her name and he talks to her. Shogo approaches Aoshi as he talks with Sayo, "she says she's talking to someone who is watching rurouni kenshin.." Aoshi continued. The three are on Saito's room; Aoshi is chatting while Shogo watch him and Saito watches Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
"Hey read what she says.." exclaimed Shogo as he reads sayo's message, "hey.. it's not sayo.. it's kaoru now, she said sayo is watching the rooster head of Rurouni Kenshin with misao.."  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya?!" Saito asked excitedly as he stood up and approach the two, "hey shinomori let me talk to her!" he insist as he seats on the chair while Aoshi and Shogo sat on the bed and watches Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
"Now I know why you're so pissed with Himura, Saito.." Aoshi said smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sano: Why?! Why d'you let that fox lady be in here?.. who's paired up with her?! ME?!?!  
  
Me: [chuckles] I wouldn't dare do that Sano!! I hate her..  
  
Sano: [smiles innocently] oh.. yeah.. I remember..  
  
Me: It's.. HIKO SEIJURO!!! [laughs madly] 


	3. Kamatari Sensei's Proposal

RUROUNI KENSHIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the Rurouni Kenshin Characters.. That's right.. Hope I do, but I don't! It's a masterpiece of the great Nobuhiro Watsuki.. Daijoubu, someday you'll read a manga and watch an anime made by me.. I PROMISE! Know why?.. Because I'm finally working on it.. *Laughs eviLy* Horray!!! Oh – Err.. I think we're off the topic.. Ahehe.. So.. As I was Saying, I DON'T OWN THEM!!! It's simple as that..  
  
Spoiler's Alert: warning! warning! *whoop* *whoop* those anime freaks there! Especially the one who crave for rurouni kenshin so much.. I better tell you NOT to read this fan fic.. Because you'll want more!!! Nyahaha!!! This is hilarious!!! Nyahahaha!!! Huh?.. You wanna proceed?.. Ok.. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, huh! ^^x  
  
Chapter 3: Kamatari Sensei's Proposal  
  
"Huh?.. I tought it's Aoishi.. Sayo~chan?.." Kaoru and Misao both said in chorus as they saw that the one talking to them (well kaoru was the one talking to saito and misao is just watching) was Saito Hajime. The two had a crush on Aoshi (but kaoru wants kenshin more) and they wanted to talk to him but they found out that Saito is the on talking to them, "it's Saito not Aoshi.." Misao sighed as she sat on the bed beside Sayo.  
  
"Yes.. A while ago oni~chan and shinomori~san is the one talking to me.." Sayo said.  
  
"I'll bid goodbye to Saito now.." exclaimed Kaoru as she sat on the bed with Sayo and Misao, "Hey! Shall we talk about Kamatari sensei's proposal now?.." asked Kaoru for the second time and the two both stares at her. Misao stood up and approach the computer she look for someone online and saw that Sano is the only online left on Sayo's list, "let's wait for Sano to log out so he won't know about it okay?.." Misao suggested as she wait for Sayo's answers. Sayo look at her then to Kaoru, "But what if I log out instead?.." she asked.  
  
"That's better.." Kaoru said.  
  
"Right! I'll log you out and will I close the computer?.." Misao asked as she logs out Sayo's ID, Sayo replied 'no' so Misao leave the computer open.  
  
"So.. About Kamatari sensei's proposal.." Sayo exclaimed as they started discussing about the decorating contest, they talked about the prize and their plans..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sano returned to the computer and check out if Sayo's still online, he saw Sayo's glowing ID and thinks of something to say but when he was about to type what he'll say the Sayo logged out, "DAMN! Why did she logged out?.." Sano exclaimed irritated.  
  
"Well I heard on the speaker that they were about to talk about something confidential, I guess.." Kenshin said to Sano as Sano grins back at him, "Hey Sano! What was that grin for?.. Don't tell me..."  
  
"Right you are Kenshin my friend! I had put the thing I stole from the rich boy of class I – A, Yutarou, on Sayo's medallion which she always wear.. Yahiko said I can hear from them what they are talking.." Sano said excitedly as he jumps to the bed happily.  
  
"But you don't have the control, how will you able to hear them?.." Kenshin asked hoping that Sano's trick won't work, because he knew it'll only cause trouble to the both of them, especially him.  
  
"I have the control here!!! Yahiko gave it to me.. That boy sometimes is useful, eh kenshin?.." Sano exclaimed as he reach for his bag and pull out a black control, he grins and examine the control he pushed some buttons then they heard the girls talking..  
  
"right sayo.. we'll put decorations that okina will like.." they heard Kaoru said.  
  
"jiya loves traditional decoration.." they heard Misao said.  
  
"Oi kenshin! Jot down what they were saying!" Sano ordered Kenshin then Kenshin hurriedly grab a piece of paper and ballpen, Kenshin write down what they heard as Sano had ordered him.  
  
"Oro.. Sano?.. I don't think this will work out.." Kenshin sighed as he continue to write.  
  
"Sshhh.. Be quiet Kenshin.."  
  
After the girls had finished discussing and their topic changed to nonsense, Sano turned off the control and look at what Kenshin had written, "Che! Kenshin, you have some handwriting here.. I can't almost read it.." Sano complained as he tried to read it.  
  
"Maa~ Maa~ Gomen de gozaru yo Sanosuke.. They talk so fast.." Kenshin replied smiling at Sano.  
  
"Never mind Kenshin.. Hmm.. What would Okina like?.. It's a week from now?.. What is it?.. His birthday?.. Something traditional said the weasel girl.. And if Okina like it, he'll reward us what we want!" Sano said as he try to analyze the discussion, "Right! Kenshin! If Okina like our gift, I'll say we'll be the head of the campus and that Shinomori and Saito will bow down to us, and Sayo will like me!!!" he said smiling sheepishly at Kenshin.  
  
"I don't think so Sano.." Kenshin said. He doubt that something bad will happen because if Sano had planned it, it will sure fail. Kenshin remember the time when he try to take Sayo's book in her locker with Kenshin, Sayo caught them and slap them both plus she and her friends didn't talk to them for more than a month. And when Sano tried to eat at the canteen with Kenshin and decided to left without paying they ended up cleaning the boy's bathroom for one whole week. Kenshin sighed, "Come on Sano.. Let's not proceed to what you're planning.."  
  
"Oi Kenshin! Don't tell me you don't trust me anymore?.. I'm sure we'll succeed in this plan!" Sano encouraged Kenshin, "Hey! I remember, last year some students prepared a dance when Okina had arrived from Mongolia and Okina love dancing! What if we do some traditional dance in front of him so he'll like it?.. what do you think?.. I'm sure it's a nice birthday presentation for him.." he suggested patting Kenshin on the back to cheer him up.  
  
"But.. Okina is our principal and we don't see him often.." Kenshin said hoping that this words would let Sano decide to back out on his plan.  
  
"In his office! I'm sure he'll be there.. Ok! So it's decided then.. We'll practice after class some traditional dance, ok?.. Just the two of us!" Sano said as he grab a DVD in his bag, he walk toward Kenshin's DVD player and put the DVD on it, he grab the remote then maximize the volume, "Hey! I have a new DVD, Let's watch it ok?.. It's the second OVA of the rurouni kenshin and I'm sure it's really great!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
uh~oh! I think I'm lost.. I don't know what will turn out in this story.. Nyahaha!!! I just write and write and write whenever I'm bored.. because I don't have anymore money to buy an internet card and I need it now!!! HELP! Anyway.. See that cute little button there.. Just press it and review.. I'm begging you all!!! Please review!!! ^^x  
  
Oh! I wanna thank my fellow AF Members.. They sure are very nice to me and encourage me to continue my fanfics.. thankies guys!!! ^^x  
  
Me: Hiko~sama's great.. but too bad coz he's too old..  
  
Sano: Thank God he is.. Coz you might like him if he's not..  
  
Me: [cheers] haha! You're jealous!!! 


End file.
